Garden Burgers and BBQ Ribs
by E. Clay
Summary: I just wanted Sam to take care of Dean for a bit and to show the boys in a quieter moment. So here it is.


Title: Garden Burgers and BBQ Ribs

Genre: General, one-shot, brotherly love, fluff

Spoilers: One for "Shadows."

Rating: T

Summary: I just wanted Sam to take care of Dean for a bit and I wanted to show the boys in a quieter moment. So here it is.

Disclaimer: If I owned Sam, Dean and John Winchester, my life might just be complete, and I would have nothing else to live for. So I guess it's a good thing these guys belong to the CW and that awesome Kripke guy.

Dean opened the motel room door and stepped out onto the balcony. He stared out at the brightly lit sky and basked in the sun's warmth for a moment. He swore he could hear every bird in the world singing somewhere off in the distance and smell every freakin' flower in bloom below him.

He and Sam were on a hunting trip, but unfortunately for them Dean was too sick at the moment to be killing things of the Supernatural variety. He wasn't even well enough to go out and interview the locals, not with the bout of food poisoning that had been torturing him since the night before.

It figures that Sam would be the lucky one. Sam had a rule with all the diners that they ate at. His rule was to always order a garden burger, no condiments, and maybe a slice of cheese for flavor. It was hard to get food poisoning from a garden burger. Dean always gave him a hard time with that calling him a chick, or a freaky bunny hugger, but was now seriously regretting his decision to order BBQ ribs from the last diner they ate at. God, just the thought of those ribs made Dean want to hurl, but he figured he would be hurling within the hour anyway.

Dean looked at Sam. He was on his notebook computer, about as fine as could be. Dean had spent the better part of the morning trying to convince him to resume their latest gig, but Sam wouldn't leave him, not long enough to interview someone anyway. Dean had to admit it was nice having the company, but at the same time he felt bad for preventing Sam from doing a job.

"Man." Dean mumbled slamming the door and slowly pacing the motel room back and forth. "Southern California. The beach is literally a mile away and I'm stuck in here."

"Dean you should be resting." Sam said sternly looking up from his computer screen. He pointed to a tall, plastic blue, cup on the night stand by Dean's bed. "You didn't finish your water. I don't want you to get dehydrated. Drink."

Dean shook his head at Sam. He hated his brother telling him what to do, but at the moment was too sick to fight him on it. He grabbed his blue Tupperware cup and pulled out a chair next to Sam.

"So what are you looking at?" He peered over Sam's shoulder. His brother was on a news site. "Dude could you be anymore boring?" Dean rolled his eyes.

"What should I be looking up?" Sam sighed. He looked at Dean and was greeted with a broad grin. "Forget I asked."

"Come on Sammy you must have porn on here somewhere?"

"I'll have you know that my computer is porn free thank you very much." Sam snorted.

"Like hell it is. So what's Sammy's kink? Oh yeah. Sammy likes the bad girls. How could I forget? Meg for instance, If she wasn't so evil I bet you wouldn't have minded putting her across your knee and…"

"Dude shut up." Sam said starting to blush. No one could embarrass him as much as Dean could. "Besides that sounds more like one of your night-time fantasies, not mine."

Dean nodded his head. A smile lit up his ashy face. "Yeah maybe, but you know what's even better?"

"I don't want to know. So be quiet." Sam ordered.

Dean laughed weakly and pulled the computer towards him. He had never really looked through what settings and bookmarks Sam had on the thing. Dean had always been old school and honestly didn't know much about computers, except how to surf the net. He went through Sam's book marks in search of something naughty but came up empty. He disconnected the internet and looked through Sam's icons but still came up blank.

Sam looked at him with amusement. "You really think if I had porn on this thing I would make it that easy for someone like you to find it?"

"Ha, so you do have porn on here?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Ah, come on man. I want to see it."

Sam looked at Dean, normally he would say no. But Dean looked so pale from puking on the hour for the last few hours, that Sam felt bad for him. He grabbed his computer, turned it away from Dean, and went through his files.

He pulled up a grainy movie and turned the computer back to Dean. An office came into view. A man sat at a desk and a woman stood across from him. The man was supposed to be some principal at a high school. The woman walked towards him. "You're a powerful man. I want to fuck you." She breathed heavily approaching him and crawling onto his desk.

"Man, this is retarded." Dean rolled his eyes a couple of minutes later.

"Hey I said I had porn on here. I didn't say anything about it being good porn." Sam turned off the movie. "If you really want something good I could find it on the internet."

"Ah forget it. I think I'm going to be sick again anyway." Dean stood up and stumbled towards the bathroom. Sam followed him.

"I'll be fine Sam." Dean put out his hand for his brother to stay away.

"Yeah, I'm going to make sure of that." Sam answered him. They walked into the bathroom and Sam lifted up the toilet seat for Dean. He stood behind him while Dean puked for what seemed like the millionth time. When Dean was finished Sam had Dean's toothbrush all ready for him.

"I'm getting tired of brushing my teeth." Dean grumbled waving the toothbrush away.

"I brought you some mints and gum. Maybe that'll be better?"

Dean felt like he was going to be sick again, the thought of chewing gum or mints made him nauseated. He rinsed his mouth out with water and headed back to bed almost collapsing on the floor on his way, luckily Sam caught him. He laid Dean down in his bed and pulled up a blanket to cover him. He grabbed Dean's cup and held it out to him.

"Man I hate this." Dean complained taking a sip of water which he hoped wouldn't be coming up again any time soon.

"Hey you'll be all right. It'll pass." Sam said gently.

"I don't feel like it will." Dean said sadly. He turned his head away from Sam wanting to cry.

Sam looked away from Dean too. He took a deep breath. He wasn't used to seeing his big brother like this. It was one thing when they both got hurt; blood, bruises, and lacerations he could deal with. They were both used to these things, but Dean being brought down by something as mundane as food poisoning was a sad reminder to Sam that Dean was only human and that Sam shouldn't take Dean for granted like he often felt he did.

"Hey." Sam said eagerly. "When I was out at the store earlier I brought more than just mints and gum."

"What did you buy?" Dean asked curiously. He sat up a little.

Sam smiled at Dean. He dug through a plastic bag from the local drug store. "So the store I went to was pretty small, but I found us a few things." He dragged a chair to Dean's bed and sat across from him. "How about we play some Poker or Black Jack?" Sam offered. He showed Dean two decks of cards.

"Those games require too much thinking." Dean said. "I don't have the energy for that right now."

"Oh?" Sam said disappointed. He stared at Dean; maybe buying cards hadn't been such a good idea? He wouldn't tell Dean about the Checkers game he purchased as well.

Dean looked at the dejected look that Sam wore on his face. He felt bad for not showing more appreciation, but he just felt so sick right now. There had to be something they could play, something simple that didn't require any thinking?

"I know. We can play War." Sam suggested happily.

"That's exactly what I was going to say." Dean smiled.

Sam shuffled a deck of cards and divided them evenly between the two of them. They played a few games of War and then Sam brought out a book of Word Searches.

"Those require too much concentration." Dean complained pathetically.

"You love Word Searches?" Sam said surprised. He grabbed Dean's cup and filled it up with more water. "Up to eating anything yet?"

"Hell no." Dean groaned at the thought of solid food. He looked through the Word Searches and swallowed hard at the one titled Fast Food. He settled on a sports one.

"Well when you're ready I have some Saltine crackers." Sam said giving Dean's cup of water back to him. "And don't worry about having to concentrate too much. I'm doing the word searches too. Scoot over."

Dean was lying down but moved to the other side of the bed. Sam crawled into the bed next to him. Dean removed one of the pillows he was laying on and handed it to Sam. Sam bunched it up against the bed's backboard and lay against it. He held the word search book up for the both of them. Dean had the pen and the two of them pointed to any words that stuck out.

"I'm going to be sick again." Dean spoke a few minutes later circling the word hoop. He started to sit up. "Man I don't feel like getting up." Dean moaned with tears in his eyes. Sam stood up. He grabbed one of the trash cans in the room and handed it to Dean.

"Thanks." Dean took the trash can but put it back on the floor, as tempting as it was to vomit in the plastic trash bin, Dean didn't want Sam to have to clean up the mess. He convinced himself he could make it to the toilet. He sat up slower then he wanted, and as much as he didn't want to admit it was grateful for Sam helping to pull him up and stand. Sam followed him to the bathroom again, but Dean shooed him away.

"You know Sammy someday you'll make a really good wife." Dean teased coming out of the bathroom a couple of minutes later.

"Hilarious." Sam replied. He tossed a pillow at Dean.

Dean caught the pillow and smiled. He couldn't believe how much better he was feeling. Physically he still felt like crap but emotionally he couldn't remember feeling so loved and watched out for. It was a part of his brother he had forgotten about. Sam had always been the one to take care of both him and their father when they were ill. One of his trademarks had been to keep them distracted when they were sick, which explained the cards, and word search puzzles, and apparently the book that Sam now held in his hand.

"Is that book what I think it is?" Dean asked taking a step closer to Sam.

"Yep it sure is."

"Where the hell did you get it?" Dean asked.

"The drug store. Seriously the place was a dive but they actually had a pretty decent toy section."

"Dad used to read that book to us every night until I was about ten and told him it was crap."

"Yeah, you ruined it for me you jerk." Sam said pulling the book to his chest protectively. I'm not even going to let you touch this copy."

"Remember how he always changed the mother to father?" Dean asked.

"Yeah I do." Sam said looking through the book. I remember you reading it to me once and changing the mother to brother." Sam said quietly reminiscing.

"Hey Sammy?"

"Yeah."

"Read it to me now?"

"What?"

"Dad used to read it to us when we were sick too."

"I brought it mostly for us to skim through but…" Sam looked at the pleading look in Dean's eyes and didn't have the heart to say no to his still sick brother. "Oh why the hell not?" Sam pointed to Dean's bed and waited for him to crawl back into it and get comfortable. He sat down on the chair next to Dean's bed and began to read the book.

The End.

Ok, so I was looking through my stories and I promise that the next one won't take place in a motel room, and for those of you waiting on "Soul Mates," I haven't forgotten it. I've just been distracted lately. I actually wrote this story awhile ago, but didn't post it because it reminded me a bit of my other ones, but then I figured what the heck, so here it is. Thanks for reading it. I hope you liked it. As always reviews would be divine. Take care.


End file.
